The present disclosure relates generally to hydroponic devices for plant cultivation, or plant cultivation systems that use nutrient rich water which may also be referred to as tonic to grow plants, as opposed to using soil.
More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an improved hydroponic cultivation system. An example of a conventional hydroponic cultivation system can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,055,282 to Bryan, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. In conventional hydroponic plant cultivation systems, a reservoir holds the nutrient rich water which is pumped to the top of a planting column where the water is directed back downward on the roots of plants contained within the planting column. In conventional systems, the reservoir that held the nutrient rich water typically had a flat cover and a generally square, rectangular, or cylindrical shape. Water contained in reservoirs of such shapes can distribute heat unevenly and as such uneven temperature distributions can be produced throughout the nutrient rich water.
Plant nutrients contained in the water for hydroponic plant cultivation systems can have optimal storage temperatures and conditions which can help prolong the life and efficacy of the nutrients being used in the cultivation system. Inconsistent temperature distribution throughout the reservoir could produce hot or cold spots in the reservoir which can adversely affect the nutrients if the temperature of the water in the hot and cold spots of the reservoir falls outside of the nutrient's optimal storage conditions. Improper storage conditions could adversely affect the useful life and efficacy of the nutrients, which could in turn affect plant growth within the cultivation system.
Another problem with conventional hydroponic plant cultivation systems is that lids or covers for reservoirs in the hydroponic systems are generally flat. As such, as the system is run and humidity builds up in the reservoir between the fluid and the lid or cover, moisture can form on the lid or cover, which can cause mold to form inside the reservoir. Mold inside the reservoir can affect the quality of the nutrients in the system and may also require the reservoir to be cleaned. To clean the reservoir the planting column would need to be removed from the reservoir and the flow of water to the plants would have to be stopped, which is undesirable as the supply of nutrients to the plants is interrupted.
Another problem with conventional hydroponic plant cultivation systems is that they are difficult to move or relocate. Conventional systems are required to be lifted in order to move the systems to a different location. During the relocation process, water can remain in the reservoir and can add substantial weight which would have to be lifted in addition to the weight of the apparatus itself. In some systems, the weight of the water can be so burdensome that the nutrient rich water must be removed in order to lift and relocate the system, which results in a waste of nutrient rich water. Otherwise, the operator would have to wait until the water was depleted to a manageable weight before moving the system. Additionally, in conventional solutions, if the hydroponic system were to be lifted with water remaining in the reservoir, the water could shift during the relocation process and potentially spill from the reservoir, again wasting the nutrient rich water in the reservoir.
What is needed then are improvements to hydroponic plant cultivation systems.